wayfarersfrfandomcom-20200213-history
Thotham Landshark
Physical Appearance Thotham is a giant bear of a man standing nearly eight feet tall and weighing in at three hundred and fifty pounds. His skin is an ashen grey with patches of it being far darker and appearing as black splotches. The most dominant of those splotches runs from the top of his shaven skull on a diagonal down the right side of his face, just missing his azure eye, and ending on the shoulder. The small pebble-like growths, lithoderms, common to all goliaths are especially noticeable on Thotham's hands. Those growths cover his hands like a pair of gauntlets and continue up his arm decreasing in number. Background Thotham comes from the tribe of the Landshark. A small tribe of nomads that wander from the Cloud Peaks and Small Teeth to as far east as the Giant's Run Mountains. As a child Thotham and a few other youths of the tribe had a grand competition to see who could reach the Nelanther Isles first. One child attempted to swim there directly from the Cloud Peaks and he was rather unlucky to say the least. Thotham and some others who were markedly more intelligent went to Crimmor and gained employ on a ship as deckhands. After uneventful travel along the coast the isles were in sight and the goliath children decided it was time for their own strength to be tested, otherwise it would not truly be a competition worthy of them. Everyone dived into the ocean with a splash abandoning the vessel and swimming as hard as they could each trying to reach land first. Thotham finished in second place but it was a competition among worthy equals and fun was had by all the survivors. However now they were stranded on the isle; not wanting to go back to the ship they abandoned and not wanting to head to town they carved out an existence as wanders on the small isles. For years the group goliath children hunted across the isles and helping the humans in the towns when needed for both parties. The years passed and eventually the children were no longer children but full grown men who had come of age. Many wished to continue living on the isles, some had already become pregnant with child, and others content to live there. Others wished to return to the tribe and longed for the mountain peaks they left behind. Thotham wanted neither of those but agreed to return to the mainland with those returning to the tribe. At the Small Teeth mountains Thotham parted ways with the group and began his life as an adventurer. Now a young man Thotham thirsted to become better in everything he could do. He built a treehouse for himself where the Wealdath meets the Starspire Mountains and called it home. He lined the walls with furs of giant bears and other wild animals of the forest, as much for practicality as to display his conquest over nature. Thotham came into contact with the humans of the area, mostly merchants, and took jobs as a bodyguard for many of them. Often he competed with the humans in displays of skill and strength, sometimes in simple races, or tracking skills and sometimes in battles against goblin-kin. Always Thotham fought to come out as the greatest of all his allies and always Thotham fought to make himself better and accomplish greater feats each days. Background: Protector of Tethyr Benefit: +2 to Nature, Dungeoneering, Religion, History, or Arcana checks to understand the lands and magics in South-west Faerun, navigate mountains, or understand and identify creatures common to Tethyr (Notable Creatures: Duergar, Drow, Silver Dragons). If a creature you identify is of an origin within those categories, you will know their weaknesses and the effects of their signature ability. You have +2 defense against signature attacks you have identified. Category:Episode II Category:Characters Category:People